


Late Night Phone Call

by Fallen_Angel_1827



Series: Maybe It Happened [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bromance Jercy, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, I will never be over it, M/M, SPOILERS FOR THE BURNING MAZE, i'm not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_1827/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_1827
Summary: Percy only wants to have a good night sleep. Who the hell calls at Hades-knows-what-o'clock?





	Late Night Phone Call

_Ringgggggg!!!_

“Who the fuck?”

Percy jolted awake when his obnoxious ringtone played in the middle of the night. It’s been two months since the war with Gaea and honestly, what he wants is just a good night sleep. He had a lot of catching up to do with studies due to Hera making go MIA. He glanced at the digital clock on his bedside and read the time with great difficulty.

_2 A.M._

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Percy grabbed his phone from wherever and checked the caller ID. It was an unknown number.

The son of Poseidon contemplated answering the call but hey when you live their lives, anything could mean something.

With a frustrated sigh, Percy answered the call.

“Hello?”

_“…”_

“Hello? Please tell me this isn’t a prank I haven’t had a good night sleep in months.”

It was evident from his tone that he would hang up should there be a lack of response in the next two seconds.

He was about to hang up when he heard sniffling from the other side of the line. More alert now, Percy urged the other line to respond.

“Hello? Hey man, you okay?”

_“P-Percy”_

It took him a while to decipher who’s voice it was with his sleep-deprived state but he figured it out soon.

“Jason? What’s wrong? Why are you calling at 2 AM?”

He knew it was impolite to barrage the sniffling teen with questions but Percy wanted answers. And sleep damnit.

As if realizing the time, Jason let out a small choked noise before saying, _“S-Sorry. I forgot about the 3-hour time difference.”_

Sighing, Percy did the only thing he does when it comes to Jason.

“It’s fine Jase, but is there something wrong?”

Jason sniffled some more and from what Percy could hear, the younger teen was trying to muffle his sobs with deep breaths.

_“I, uh… Piper broke up with me.”_

Percy’s sea green eyes widened before he exclaimed, “WHAT?! HOW THE FUCK?!”

His reaction got him a teary chuckle from the other line and Percy was worried Jason would be in a bridge somewhere contemplating jumping (even though he can fly).

_“It’s, it’s nothing really. I mean, I’ve seen it coming. We didn’t really start naturally to begin with. But despite knowing all that, it still hurts, you know? Like, I should’ve prepared myself for this and it’s been weeks, but I can’t- “_

“Hey, hey, hey, slow down there Jase. Take a deep breath, come on man with me now, in and out.”

He can hear the other follow his breathing and when he deemed him calm enough, the son of Poseidon decided to breach the topic carefully.

“Already seen this coming huh?”

_Way to go self. Shut up. You shut up._

He heard another teary chuckle and considered that a win.

_HAH!_

_“Yeah. E-Ever since we started school, everything was so normal, adrenaline not kicking in and all that. I mean there’s still monsters to kill here and there but you know, nothing unusual.”_

A deep breath.

_“Th-that’s when she started d-distancing herself. She made new friends and she looked happier than I ever saw her. She began joining clubs, all type of them, singing, sword fighting, sports, you name it. And she looked happy and content. Without me.”_

Percy was listening intently, taking in everything the younger is saying. He can practically hear the smile and frown from the way Jason talked.

_“I was expecting it, I really was. I don’t know why I’m this hurt, it’s been weeks, and I’m- “_

“I think- ”, Percy interjected, “ -that no matter the circumstances, you should not ever bypass your feelings. Jase it’s okay to feel hurt because Piper left. It’s okay to still hurt after weeks of it happening. You know what’s not okay? Disregarding your feelings.”

He lets his words sink in before he continued.

“Jason, I understand that despite all your efforts of reassuring Piper with Reyna, of trying to hold you both together when you yourself are crumbling – and don’t say you didn’t you’re ten years to early to lie to me – of you trying to be perfect because that’s how you were raised, people still left and are disappointed in you. Don’t try to deny it Jason Grace I saw how the council from Rome reacted when you decided to stay at both camps.”

The son of Jupiter stayed silent from the other side, save from random sniffles here and there. Percy is aware that Jason knew all of what he said to be true. With a sigh, Percy went on with his speech.

“I’m not saying you’re the problem here. I am saying however, that you shouldn’t disregard your emotions and feelings too much, okay? It’s alright to be weak sometimes.

Percy heard the other hummed in agreement.

“And besides, I’m always here to protect you from your big bad feelings. We’ll slay them together with ice creams and Doctor Who marathons.”

That got him a full blow laugh and Percy was damn glad he answered the call. True he was rather pissed at Piper at the moment, but people always say he’s too protective of Jason and Nico.

_“Thanks Perce. But I hate Doctor Who you know that.”_

“What better way is there to eat ice cream and bash your most hated series? Which I believe is still sin in and it of itself.”

_“Nerd”_

Percy let out an exaggerated gasp and said, “You dare? You think I don’t know about your unhealthy obsession of The Big Bang Theory?”

_“HEY!! TBBT is a great series okay! Sheldon and Penny are friendship goals!”_

“Nerd”

He can’t see it but he’s sure Jason is sticking his tongue out.

“Put your tongue back in mister, or so help me I’m grounding you for a month.”

_“How – ugh, whatever mom”_

“That’s Mister Mom to you sonny boy.”

They laughed and talked about anything and everything. About Percy dying is school because he had a lot to catch up on if he wants to go to college with Annabeth. About Jason preparing the temple blockings for the minor gods and goddess, which he needs checking with the daughter of Athena. About Leo sending that crappy message and that Piper suggested looking for him which triggered the hurt once more.

They laughed, and talked, and cried (for Jason’s part), until the sun from Percy’s window started to peaked. He lost several hours of sleep but the thought of being able to lift Jason’s spirits up, comforted him far more than anything.

“Hey Jase?”

_“Hmm?”_

“Wanna go to the beach once Annie and I fly to California?”

_“You say that as if you’re sure of passing high school”_

“Mean!”

He can hear the other laugh and it made Percy smile too.

_“Sure, will you teach me how to surf?”_

“Of course, my young padawan, of course.”

_“Nerd”_

“Now listen here you little shit- “

The sudden burst of laughter from the other line cut him off. He was about to say something insulting, Percy knew it. But it all flew out of his head when the other kept chuckling.

_“Thanks Percy. I owe you one.”_

“Damn right you do.”

He was kidding of course. He’d drop anything whenever one of his boys needs him. Or his friends. Pretty much anyone that is not a god actually.

Percy heard the younger teen yawn and concluded it’s time to end the call now.

“Go to sleep Jase. Call whenever you need or want to talk to me okay?”

_“Hm-mm. Sorry for keeping you up”_

Jason’s voice was slurring, a sign he’s falling asleep.

_“Love you Perce, thanks for everything.”_

It took Percy a moment to register what other said before a smile bloomed on his face.

“Love you too baby cuz, See you soon?”

The only answer he got was light snoring from the other line. He chuckled and ended the call.

~o0o~

Percy and Jason called each other almost every other day after that night (or morning). They planned the trips they’re going to make. Scheduled the surfing lessons Percy promised Jason. Percy harassing Jason when he learned DSTOMP questions are kept safe by praetors of New Rome (“Come on Jase, I thought you loved me?” “Yeah I do but Annabeth will flay me and I’m more scared of her than you!”)

Percy noticed Jason’s demeanor changing. Thinking it’s one of those days where he’s down due to past traumas.

He noticed how Jason stopped calling a week before Apollo, in the form of Lester Papadopoulous, arrived. He thought he needed space.

He had all his stuff packed and labeled after successfully passing his DSTOMP (given to them in New York to avoid monsters coming their way). He had everything planned, from the dorm he has to move in, to the school tour, to the vacation he planned to spend with Annabeth and Jason.

But as he got off the plane, everything felt off. The air heavy and rancid, as if he’s back in Tartarus once more. The tension got thicker when they arrived at Camp Jupiter.

He saw Apollo first. Then Meg. Then Reyna’s, Frank’s, and Hazel’s crying faces.

Then he saw the coffin.

Shaking, his knees turned to lead, Percy walked towards the wooden contraption.

Jason Grace was no more.


End file.
